girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:DragonGirl11
So apparently, you guys are allowed to talk here. About me? To me? Okie-dokie. Cool. Do that. DragonGirl11 (talk) 00:52, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Also, just a note, I plan to create a page as soon as possible. DragonGirl11 (talk) 02:51, January 31, 2013 (UTC) : Making a Seraglio page is a great idea. I don't know how much experience you have editing wikis, but once you make a page you want to make it discoverable. In this wiki one easy way is to link a page from all relevant Chronology entries. Also, searching for Seraglio in this wiki shows a bunch of hits, each of which can be linked to the page. : It might be good to have several pages, Castle Hetrodyne Seraglio, in the Seraglio of the Iron Sheik, and a Seraglio linking to both. : Don't worry about getting everything right the first time. Once you start the pages others will help by editing, adding, and renaming as needed (and you will do the same for their pages). Almost all the pages in the wiki have been edited by multiple users. Argadi (talk) 11:52, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki Thank you for joining the wiki. I hope you enjoy your time here. There's plenty to do with the daily discussion groups, other forums, and many topic pages that are constantly out of date due to updates in the comic. These pages are forums intended for leaving messages for users. Uses include thanking, asking for help, making suggestions, discussing how to organize the wiki. There was an automated process that left an initial message for new users but it doesn't appear to be working. (I'll try to investigate that some day.) Below is a copy of a message used at one point. Argadi (talk) 11:39, January 31, 2013 (UTC) {| cellpadding="5" style="border:3px double; border-collapse:collapse; background-color:#fffff0;" |Welcome to the Girl Genius Wiki, DragonGirl11! Some general editing tips: * You can create a profile for yourself by editing this page. * When making edits, remember to write a short description of each edit you make in the “Summary” box. * On talk pages and forums, you can sign your posts by typing four tildes (~~~~), which the software will automatically expand into a signature. Here are some pages that you might find helpful: * ' ' — General wiki help * ' ' — How to make text bold, italic, indented, etc. * Girl Genius:Community Portal — Basic information about this wiki * Girl Genius:Manual of Style — Our style guide * Girl Genius:Speculation — How to include speculation in an article * Girl Genius:Citations — Citation templates in use on this wiki Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. -- Argadi (talk) 11:39, January 31, 2013 (UTC) : I think I figured it out, the automated welcome will probably arrive once you edit a page other than your user page. My mind was in the dark before. (Actually, my mind is still mostly in the dark, my town has a power failure. I just have backup power for important things like wiki access.) Argadi (talk) 11:52, January 31, 2013 (UTC)